triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey
Name: Aubrey Ramsden Race: Hylian Age: Young adult Gender: Male Tropes: * The Storyteller * The Medic * Non Action Guy * Technical Pacifist * Adorkable * Incorruptible Pure Pureness * Good Shepherd * Purity Sue? Bap me if I fall too far into this. ;) Appearance: Image is approximate || look Aubrey the Bard is a tousle-haired young man with deep blue eyes and long ears, even for a Hylian. He is not particularly handsome, but there is still something pleasant about his countenance. He wears ordinary work clothes, complemented by a blood-red headband which encircles his brow, almost hidden by his strawberry-blond hair. His tunic is white and the two sides wrap around his torso to form a V at his chest, much like the traditional gi of a karate practitioner. There is a rectangular bulge beneath the tunic, as if Aubrey carries something in the fold of his garment. He wears a worn but sturdy pair of light brown pants, and rugged old traveler's boots cover his feet. A wooden flute is thrust into Aubrey's belt on his left side, and a leather pouch hangs from the other side. Finally, a silver band sits on the ring finger of his left hand. || History: Wherever We Go by Newsboys || history Further than the moon Yet closer than our skin Can you hear what I hear? Aubrey the Bard has been a wanderer most of his life, living wherever he can. Though he never has possessed much, he has never lacked anything for too long either. Opportunities for food, shelter, and the occasional odd job come his way seemingly without effort, and Aubrey has learned to accept this with grateful expectation. More recently, however, Aubrey has come into his first permanent job as an entertainer at the Crimson Wolfos Inn. There he works to bring cheer in these uncertain times, a messenger of hope from the goddesses. The Crimson Wolfos seems to be a magnet for adventure, and Aubrey has participated in his share of its tales. One of the most important occurrences at the inn was the time a dozen young Gerudo refugees came to stay there. Eventually Aubrey found himself helping their teacher, a Gerudo researcher by the name of Fallon, to educate the girls. Working together in each other's prolonged company, Aubrey and Fallon grew closer and closer. Finally, they decided to get married, much to the delight of the Gerudo clan in general and Fallon's students in particular. ;) For a very long time, Aubrey did not know where he came from or who he was. His memories of his early life were few, and he could not recall ever having parents or any other caretakers besides the Goddesses. He knew there must have been someone, though, because of three items he has had for as long as he can remember: his flute, his headband, and his copy of the Book of Mudora. The Book of Mudora was particularly telling, for the inside of the front cover bore an inscription: "For Aubrey. Though I cannot carry you, I pray that this will be a light upon your path." One day, Aubrey and Fallon discovered that the back cover held a further clue, in the form a letter hidden in the lining. This letter spurred them on an investigation which eventually led them to a man who was able to tell Aubrey about his origins. He was the son of Nathan and Terah Ramsden, farmers in a land not too far from Hyrule. Their reason for sending Aubrey away likely had something to do with raiders which had been terrorizing the country. Whether Aubrey's parents are still alive is not known, but Aubrey holds onto hope that he will someday be able to meet them, whether in this life, or the next. || Abilities: || abilities Level 4 Bard Bardic arts Rank 4: For as long as he can remember, telling tales, singing, and playing his flute have been Aubrey's primary source of breadwinning. He has a natural talent for such which has been honed to near-perfection. Healing magic (non-ASCRS): In an archaeological expedition with Fallon shortly before their marriage, Aubrey came into possession of a magical artifact called Nayru's Honor. It's a crest which allows him to charge a person with revitalizing energy, much like a Fairy might do. Aubrey isn't particularly experienced with it, and can only do so much healing before he's exhausted. Staff use Rank 1: Aubrey is not a fighter by nature, but in the world of Hyrule, even a scrawny bard has to defend himself on occasion. Aubrey carries a stout oaken staff with him when he's out and about, and he can do basic blocks and deliver a whack with it. Blowgun Rank 1: Using his flute, Aubrey can fire small wooden darts. The darts are tipped with extract of deku nut, which gives most fleshy creatures a jolt that can briefly paralyze. Loftwing rider Rank 1: During the flooding of Hyrule, the goddesses saw fit to grant some people a connection with a species of large birds called loftwings. Aubrey is one such individual, with a blue-plumed loftwing he has named Gabriel. Aubrey is still learning to effectively ride Gabriel, but he can cross long distances through the air with him, and in a pinch Gabriel can snap at things with his beak. || Relationships: The Three: Consume Me by DC Talk There are those who say Hylians have long ears so that they can hear the voices of the Three Goddesses, but most of them never do. So do Aubrey's bigger-than-average ears make it possible for him? It might help, but if you ask Aubrey, it's mostly because he got into the habit of really listening. X) Fallon: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts Aubrey's wife and the mother of their daughter, Naomi Nayyir Ramsden. Fallon reached into Aubrey's shy soul and drew out the man in him, even if that man is still a bit of a scrawny bard. ;) Noab: Manager of the Crimson Wolfos Inn, which makes him Aubrey's boss. Noab's gruff demeanor and militaristic attitude does make Aubrey sweat sometimes, but he knows Noab is just and responsible and looks after his workers. Irina: A painter who once worked at the Crimson Wolfos Inn as a barmaid. She's a kind and generous soul, and like probably quite a few young men, Aubrey used to have a crush on her. *n.n*; But that was before he met Fallon. ;) Shemri: A no-nonsense Gerudo intent on reforming her clan and showing the rest of the world that there is honor in the desert people. Aubrey admires her purpose, but can't seem to get through her head that love is at the same time more forgiving and a higher standard than her self-imposed determination to repay every debt and favor she might incur. X) Mituni: That one crazy Gerudo. c.c It's almost as if the nature of the world they exist in changes when she's around, somehow becomes less...real... Category:Characters